


The Royal Families

by Villain04081998



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:27:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22511728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Villain04081998/pseuds/Villain04081998
Summary: Ben broke up with Mal and got back together with Audrey. Chad married Snow White's daughter, Willow. Aziz, son of Aladdin and Jasmine, got married with Ruby, daughter of Rapunzel and Eugene. Aria, daughter of Ariel and Eric, married Tyler, son of Tiana and Naveen.
Relationships: Aziz/Ruby (Disney: Descendants), Ben/Audrey Rose (Disney: Descendants), Chad Charming/Original Female Character(s), Original Female Character(s)/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	The Royal Families

**Author's Note:**

> I only own my OCs Willow, Aria and Tyler. The rest belong to Disney and the descendants franchise.

The Royal Families: 

House of Adams: 

King Adam 'Beast' Adams  
Queen Belle Adams-Beaumont  
King Ben Florian Adams 

House of Rose: 

King Phillip Rose  
Queen Aurora Rose-Beauty  
Princess Audrey Rose 

House of Charming:

King Henri Charming   
Queen Ella 'Cinderella' Charming-Dubois  
Prince Chad Charming

House of Friedrich: 

King Florian Friedrich  
Queen Snow Friedrich-White  
Princess Willow Friedrich

House of Jensen: 

King Eric Jensen  
Queen Ariel Jensen-Waters  
Princess Aria Jensen

House of Filtzherbert: 

King Eugene Filtzherbert  
Queen Rapunzel Filtzherbert-Müller   
Princess Ruby Filtzherbert

House of Al-Fayeed: 

Sultan Aladdin Al-Fayeed  
Sultana Jasmine Al-Fayeed-Malouf   
Prince Aziz Al-Fayeed

House of Russo: 

King Naveen Russo  
Queen Tiana Russo-Freeman  
Prince Tyler Russo


End file.
